


Naughty or Nice

by goldenlionprince



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini-fiction prompts of the Mitchers Monday Christmas special "Naughty or Nice" on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty

 

_Desperate_

Anders back slams against the wall of the lift shortly after the doors slide close. Mitchell's lips crushing against his own, trying to kiss the air out of his lungs. Anders groans into the kiss, grabbing a fistful of dark curls and pulls on them, making the vampire moan.

“Your a fucking tease,” Mitchell hisses, his voice dark and low and thick with his Irish accent, grinding his hips against Anders'.

Anders lets his head fall back against the wall and moans lowly, exposing his neck to the vampire who immediately starts to nip on the soft skin. “By all gods, I need you!”  
“You'll get me in a minute,” Mitchell whispers against his skin, letting his tongue taste his god. “When we're up in the apartment.”

“Can't wait that long,” Anders says breathlessly, reaching out and pushing the bright red stop button.

* * *

 

_Leather_

Mitchell's jaw drops as Anders steps into the room. The outfit he is wearing is not what Mitchell ever expected his normally suit wearing boyfriend to see in.

Those tight black jeans fit like a second skin and Mitchell would bet they hug the blond god's behind very nicely, but he can't see it because the black leather coat Anders is wearing hides it from his gaze. The outfit is completed by laced boots, a black shirt, fingerless leather gloves and Anders' cheeky grin.

“You like it?” he asks innocently, turning around for Mitchell to take in all his glory.

“Mine!” Mitchell growls as his eyes turn black, reaching out for Anders and making the god laugh.

* * *

 

_Chocolate_

“Want to taste it?” Mitchell asks Anders as he puts together the ingredients for the dough. Anders grins and takes Mitchell's hand, earning himself a confused look as Anders dips the vampire's fingers into the melted chocolate. With a grin he leads the dripping fingers back to his mouth, starting to lick the warm chocolate off of them, watching as Mitchell's eyes go dark.

* * *

 

_Ties_

Mitchell loves Anders' ties.

He loves to pull him into a kiss by using his tie, sometimes a sweet little one, sometimes heated and full of passion.

But most of all Mitchell loves Anders' ties when he uses them to tie Anders up on the bedpost, making the blond beg and scream for more for hours.

* * *

 

_Bells_

The bells jingle as they fall onto the floor, being knocked down from the Christmas decoration that hangs on the wall as Mitchell collides with it.

“Fuck,” Mitchell breathes into the passionate kiss, one hand buried deep into blond hair.

“That was the idea,” Anders answers with a cheeky grin, nipping on the brunet's lower lip as he wraps his fingers around Mitchell's leaking cock, making his vampire moan loudly.

* * *

 

_Office_

“You should bend over and show me exactly where I need so sign this.”

Mitchell grins and bends over Anders' desk slowly, pointing at the dotted line at the end of the contract. “Right here, Mr Johnson.”

“I think I need a different angle to see that better,” Anders says and stands up from his office chair, lining up behind Mitchell before he bends over him. “Yeah, now I can see it.”

“Need a pen?” Mitchell asks, giving Anders a look over his shoulder and holds out a pen for Anders to take. Anders grins and lets his fingers brush down Mitchell's arm before he takes the pen and signs the document.

“Haven't you told me that you have two contracts for me to sign?”

“Seems that I have forgotten the second one again over at my desk, Mr Johnson,” Mitchell grins and moves his hips a little back against Anders', making the blond moan lowly. “I think you should remind me that I should take my work more seriously. Really pound it into me that I'm here to satisfy your needs so I won't forget it again.”

“Oh, don't worry, I will.”

* * *

 

_Work_

“You are sitting in my chair,” Anders points out as he walks over toward his desk.

“Oh, am I? I didn't know I wasn't allowed to, Mr Johnson,” Mitchell says with a coy smile.

“Maybe I should teach you what is yours and what is mine,” Anders says, loosening his tie and stepping between Mitchell's parted legs.

“Maybe you should. I'm very willing to learn, Mr Johnson,” Mitchell breathes, spreading his legs just a little wider.

* * *

 

_Star_

There are millions of stars twinkling above them in the inky black sky, pouring down their light onto naked skin, watching as Anders begs for more. More of Mitchell.

Deeper.

Need.

Want.

Close, so close.

There are millions of stars twinkling in the darkness above them, watching as Anders scrams out his love for Mitchell into the night, capturing the moment and saving it forever in their light.

* * *

 

_Table_

Mitchell forces Anders back until his back hits the kitchen table, their lips never part along the way. He lifts the blond onto the table as if he weights nothing before he drops down onto his knees before the god, looking up at Anders with a sly grin on his lips.

Anders moans loudly as Mitchell uses his teeth and tongue to unzip his trousers, his fingers buried deep into the vampire's dark mane.

* * *

  _Music_

There is a small flat on the last floor of Anders' apartment complex which is Mitchell's own little kingdom. It's only one big room but there is enough space for his piano, a gift from Anders. He loves to play it, let music stream out of his heart and into the room.

But more than playing it he loves to use the piano as an altar for his favourite god, laying him down onto the dark surface and worshipping him for hours with lips and tongue until he is a whimpering shivering mess and the only word he knows is Mitchell's name.

His name on Anders' lips is the sweetest music of all.

* * *

 

_Bathroom_

“Well,” Anders says as he looks down onto the shattered mirror while he closes his belt. Pieces of glass litter the bathroom floor. The door of one of the toilet booths hangs crooked. “That was intense.”

Mitchell smiles sheepishly and runs his fingers through his hair. “Sorry?”

Anders grins at him. “I've never said that's something to be sorry for.”

* * *

  _Family_

“Anders?” Mike asks as he knocks on the door of the bathroom in his bar. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Anders calls back, biting his lips on a particular hard thrust. “Just a really bad moment to interrupt!”

“Do I even want to know?” Mike asks through the closed door.

“No,” Anders moans. “Probably not.”

“For fuck's sake, Anders! Can you two not go for five minutes without fucking each others brain out?” Mike says angrily. Anders just grins although he knows his brother can't see it.

“Ask Michele to show you your prostate, then come back and ask me again.”

* * *

 

_Christmas tree_

“You're right,” Mitchell says breathlessly. “The tree really looks good from this perspective.”

“Told you so,” Anders says with a grin, pushing into his boyfriend's tight body with a moan.

* * *

 

_Towel_

Anders closes the buttons of his dress shirt as Mitchell steps out of the bathroom, finished with his morning shower and dressed in nothing but a towel that sits sinfully low on his hips.

“Ready to leave for work?” he asks with a cheeky grin on his lips, walking over to Anders, brushing a few strands of still damp hair out of his eyes.

Anders watches him and licks his lips. “I think it would be okay if I be late today,” he says a bit breathless, making Mitchell grin even wider.

“That's what I hoped for,” he says smugly before he lets the towel drop to the floor.

* * *

 

_Alarm clock_

What wakes Anders this morning is not his alarm clock but soft lips around his cock and a very skilful tongue. He moans out Mitchell's name, his voice still hoarse from sleep, clenching the sheets in his fingers to stop himself from rocking into this sinful mouth.

* * *

 

_Snowstorm_

There is a snowstorm outside. Thick flakes are falling out of the dark sky, dancing in the strong wind.

But the two people in front of the fireplace don't care about the weather outside. They are entwined in their own world and in each other, keeping each other warm while making slow sweet love, sharing each others breath, their lips nearly touching.

Mitchell's movements have nothing of the desperate passionate sex they like to have most of the time. They are made of pure love, slow and sweet and gentle, and Anders enjoys every one of them, rocking lazily back onto Mitchell's cock, trying to get him just this little bit deeper, to feel more of him, feel their connection in body and heart and soul.

* * *

 

_Feeding_

Anders groans as Mitchell's fangs pierce the sensitive skin right above his collarbone, his fingers tightening their grip on Mitchell's dark hair. The vampire keeps moving his hips, thrusting into Anders in a vigorous rhythm while he feeds on the blond, making the blood rush through Anders' veins and leaving him breathless.

“ _I love it when you fuck me like that_ ,” Anders says, using Bragi in his voice because he knows what is does to Mitchell shortly after a feeding. A low moan escapes the brunet's lips before he looks up, eyes pitch-black, and crashes their lips together.

Anders can taste his own blood on Mitchell's lips and tongue and by all gods, it feels better than it should.

* * *

 

_Decorations_

There is a mistletoe hanging in the doorway to the bedroom, a big red velvet bow surrounds the twigs to make the look more festive.

Anders knows it is hanging there and he really doesn't mind to get caught by Mitchell while he is directly under it, because Mitchell likes to suddenly appear out of nowhere whenever Anders is near that doorway and just kiss his breath away.

This time however it's different.

Mitchell stands there and grins at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but he doesn't lean in to steal a kiss like he normally does. When Anders raises an eyebrow on him Mitchell's grin only gets wider before he drops down to his knees before the god.

“No one says I have to kiss you on the lips,” he explains while his fingers opening Anders' belt swiftly.


	2. Nice

 

_Cuddle_

Anders shivers lightly in the cold breeze as he watches the snow fall standing by the open window. It's fascinating to see how the world turns white before his eyes, thick snowflakes falling down like feathers, soft and silent. 

“You'll catch a cold,” Mitchell says fondly as he wraps his arms around Anders' waist from behind. 

Anders smiles and leans back into the embrace. “But it's worth it,” he whispers as Mitchell places a soft kiss right behind his ear. 

* * *

 

_Cocoa_

Mitchell likes to drink coffee. The dark drink keeps him awake and helps him through working days, giving him a buzz of energy whenever he needs it dearly. 

He doesn't like tea but he likes the smell of it. It smells like home and friendship and makes him think of the good times in Boston, of Annie and George and Nina. The smell of tea makes Mitchell happy.

But most of all Mitchell loves cocoa. Cocoa in a thick mug with whipped cream and a few chocolate sprinkles on top. It reminds him of blue eyes and more love than he ever think he could find in this world and warms up his undead heart. 

* * *

 

_Snow_

“I want to show you something,” Anders says as he takes Mitchell's hand and pulls him up from the couch where he had sat with Axl and Mike and talked about music. Mitchell gives the blond god a confused look as they pass a smiling Ty. “Where are we going?”

“You'll see,” Anders answers as he drags the brunet through Ty's bedroom and the back door into the back yard. The moment Mitchell steps outside his eyes go wide.

It's snowing. Thick snowflakes are falling out of the blue summer sky, covering the back yard in pure white. 

“How?” Mitchell stammers, holding out his hand to catch a flake, looking at it in awe.

“You mentioned that you miss the snow on Christmas,” Anders says, watching his boyfriend with a smile.

“So you thought to just let it snow for me?” 

“Ty did,” Anders clarifies. “He's Mr Freeze.”

Mitchell looks at him, his eyes still wide like a the eyes of a child on their first Christmas, making Anders smile softly. “Merry Christmas, Vlad.”

* * *

 

_Hair_

Anders likes to run his fingers through Mitchell's dark curls. 

The strands are soft ans silky under his fingertips. He likes to wrap them around his fingers or just buries them within the dark mess or just drop a kiss into them. He also likes to pull at them when they have sex because he knows Mitchell likes it.

* * *

 

_Defenceless_

Mitchell is the only one who knows Anders – really knows him without his armour of sarcasm and his shield made of witty comments and sly words.

Mitchell knows Anders with all his guards down - defenceless, raw and open. 

He has never seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

 

_Sleep_

Mitchell doesn't really need to sleep. He can go without a good night's sleep for a good long while, just needs to rest or doze for an hour here and there. That's what he did when he lived in Bristol because there was simply no sense in wasting time for something he just didn't need.

Now here in New Zealand in his life with Anders things are different. Mitchell sleeps again, proper sleep, every night. It's not wasted time anymore, not when he can spend it tangled up with Anders, the blond's heartbeat steady right underneath his ear, singing him to sleep like a lullaby. 

* * *

 

_Morning_

Mitchell likes to wake up with a warm body beside him. Anders is so warm and cosy in the morning that Mitchell just can't resist and likes to warp his body around the smaller one. 

Mitchell loves it when Anders grumbles, still half asleep, and snuggles back into his arms, a soft smile on his lips.

* * *

 

_Angel_

With his dark curls spread out on the white pillow like a halo, his eyes closed and his features relaxed in sleep, Mitchell really looks like an angel. A beautiful dark angel, fallen out of heaven just for Anders. 

The only thing that he misses are his wings.

* * *

 

_Paint_

There is paint on Anders' fingers and forearms, staining the old shirt he is wearing. There is even paint in his hair but Anders doesn't care at all. He works concentrated on the wall he is painting on, his movements almost look like he is dancing. 

To Mitchell he never looked more like the god he is, almost glowing with creativity, making Mitchell's finger itch for his piano or just a piece of paper to create music just as beautiful as his god. 

* * *

 

_Safety_

Anders feels save with Mitchell. 

Mike would laugh at this and ask how he could possibly feel save around someone who might just kill him in the blink of an eye. Someone who had killed more people than Anders will ever know. 

But around Mitchell Anders can be who he is, without fear, without being afraid to scare him away. Mitchell has seen his soul, has seen everything that is Anders, but he is still here, right by Anders' side.

Anders feels save with Mitchell and not even Mike can change that.

* * *

 

_Eggnog_

“That's really good,” Anders says as he takes another sip out of his cup.

Mitchell smiles. “Carl gave me the recipe during our time in Vienna.”

“Something else you picked up in Vienna?” Anders asks with a grin. 

“Maybe a slight preference for blonds and schnapps.”

* * *

 

_Starts & blankets _

The beach is empty. No one is out there at this time of the night except Mitchell and Anders. They are cuddled up under a blanket, sharing warmth and kisses, watching the stars and waiting for a shooting star to grant them a wish. 

* * *

 

_Tinsel_

They were supposed to decorate the office, making it Christmasy for Anders' clients. A tree in the corner, a few decorations on the walls, nothing special.

How Mitchell ended up with tinsel in his hair and Anders wrapped in a garland remains a mystery to Dawn, but it taught her not to let them alone to fetch coffee if decorations were anywhere near them.

* * *

 

_Mistletoe_

Mitchell stops Anders in the doorway to their bedroom with a wide smile on his lips. Anders looks at him confused for a second before he sighs. 

“Okay, what did you do this time?”  
Mitchell just grins as him and looks above them. Anders frowns and follows his glance.

“You really need that to kiss me?”

“No,” Mitchell laughs and steps a little closer. “But it's a nice excuse to kiss you every time you step through that door.”

“Oh, is it?” Anders asks, a fond smile on his lips.

“It definitely is,” Mitchell breathes before be closes the last distance between their lips.

* * *

 

_Cushions_

Whenever Anders feels really bad about his brothers or the Frigg search Mitchell builds him a blanket fort out of all the blankets, sheets, pillows and sofa cushions he can find in their flat. He drags him into the fort when he's ready with it although Anders is complaining about not being a child anymore, but the blond relaxes against the vampire as soon as Mitchell wraps them in one of the blankets and just holds him close and safe in his arms, lying in the fort where no one can reach them until Andes' world is better again.

* * *

 

_Blood_

Anders' blood is different from the blood of mere mortals. It helps Mitchell, keeps him from losing himself again and killing innocent people just to feed on them. Keeps him sane and focused on a better life. But most of all it makes him feel like Anders is a part of him and he himself is a part of Anders and therefore worth to stay alive and having a future. 

A future with Anders.

* * *

 

_Tree_

Mitchell stops short as he enters the living room. “What exactly is _that_?”

“A Christmas tree,” Anders answers matter-of-factly as if where would be nothing wrong with the complete white artificial tree. 

“ _That_ is an abomination but not a Christmas tree,” Mitchell says, looking disgustedly at the white thing. “We have to get a new one. A _real_ tree. Not something like _that_.”

* * *

 

_Home_

Home is where your heart is they say. Mitchell wasn't even sure he still had a heart until it started to beat again, beating steady beats for a Norse god, just as lost as himself. 

Two souls, damaged and broken, but together they are whole again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me, my stories and Mitchers Monday on tumblr: goldenlionprince.tumblr.com


End file.
